


Early Bird

by RaspberryZotz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Explicit Language, Farmer Mako, Fluff, Gen, Hayseed junkrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryZotz/pseuds/RaspberryZotz
Summary: A collection of Hayseed Junkrat drabbles. There will probably be some roadrat as I write more.





	1. Oatmeal

**Author's Note:**

> Hayseed tries oatmeal for the first time.

Soft sunlight pooled into the kitchen, illuminating the room with a gentle yellow hue. The hiss of water boiling and the sounds of the animals waking up brought life to the new day.

Hayseed was sat curiously at the table, dirty hands picking at a stray thread on the tablecloth. He was watching the famer make breakfast, Mako pouring some strange goop into a bowl and putting what looked to be butter and some kind of spice onto it.

"What's that?" Hayseed asked curiously, craning his neck to try and peer over the other's large stature.

"Oatmeal. Do you want some?" Mako replied without looking up from what he was doing.

The scarecrow nodded excitedly, watching the farmer repeat the process and sit down on the table with the two bowls. He gave one to Hayseed and handed him a spoon "Here. Eat."

Hayseed prodded curiously at the goop, swirling it around in his bowl and causing it to make gross squishing sounds. Eventually, he picked up a messy spoonful and pushed up the bottom of his burlap mask, shoving the spoon into his mouth.

It was slimy and sweet, with a little kick that he imagined was from the spice. After a moment of deciding, Hayseed grinned.

"Good!" He chirped with a mouthful of food, the spoon clinking against his molars as he spoke.

For a moment, it almost looked like Mako had smiled.


	2. Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayseed looses a leg.   
> (Takes place before Mako knows Jamie is alive)

Hayseed peered over the barbed-wire fence, squinting through his mask. He leaned forward, gazing into the dark past the farm. 

This was his third or fourth night actually off the post, and he had only recently discovered the rusting fence separating the outside world from the farm. He had been watching the darkness for a while, too nervous to actually cross over into the unknown.

After another few minutes of deliberating, he took in a breath.

He took a step over the fence.

All good so far.

Another-

riiiip

Hayseed froze. The sound of fabric tearing making him turn around. The scarecrow looked down to see...

A leg.

/His/ leg. Caught in the fence.

He picked it up with a shaky hand. It was stuffed with hay. His previously working leg. Was stuffed.

Jamie slid onto the ground and pulled off his mask, orange eyes darting over his now severed leg. The weirdest thing was how he didn't even feel it pull off. It just tore. Like a ragdoll.

Hayseed didn't move until the sun started to rise

~~~

Jamie looked up at the sky, watching the stars slowly disappear. He exhaled, and put on his mask again.

How the fuck was he supposed to walk back to the post. 

He attempted to stand up and hop, but fell onto his face within the first step. Guess he had to crawl. 

After a few minutes of crawling, Hayseed reached his post. There was no way he was going to be able to get back on it so he just turned around and rested against it, digging his hands into the damp soil below him.

He passed out a few moments later.

...

...

...Warm..

And.. Moving. He was moving. 

Hayseed squinted, attempting to get his eyes to focus. It was sunny and he could see the post but he was.. Moving away from it?

The farmer.

His eyes snapped open and he went completely still, now aware of what was happening.

The farmer must have seen him on the ground and came to put him back up but.. 

His leg.

Was the farmer getting him a new leg?

He brought his attention back to the present, quietly looking around. The farmer was carrying him over his shoulder, walking towards what Hayseed guessed was the barn, but he couldn't see from his perspective. They got inside and the farmer set Jamie on a table.

Hayseed listened as the farmer sorted through some scraps, fading in and out of consciousness. 

The farmer did some work, and made Jamie a new leg. 

He carried the scarecrow out again.

And then tied him on the post.

Hayseed slept for the rest of the day after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best writing but I figured I'd post it anyway. I also wrote this at like 1am so there's that.


End file.
